fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Most Wanted Wish
|season=3 |episode=17 |wish=that Timmy become the most wanted kid in the world |writer=Scott Fellows |storyboard=Dave Thomas |director=Gary Conrad |art direction=Bob Boyle |airdate=(Australia) September 20, 2002 (US) May 2, 2003 (produced in 2002) |headgag=A rock |previous=Engine Blocked |next=This is Your Wish |iTunes= https://itunes.apple.com/us/tv-season/fairly-oddparents-vol.-3/id542700090 |dvd= Season 3 School's Out!: The Musical Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 2 |caption = Timmy is wanted like a criminal}} Most Wanted Wish is the seventeenth episode of Season 3. Plot Since nobody wants Timmy on their soccer team nor as a lab partner, he wishes he were the most wanted kid in the world. Poof! Now Timmy is wanted by everyone, including the FBI! Every fairy in Fairyworld wants Timmy to be their godkid and according to “Da Rules,” the only way Cosmo and Wanda can keep him is by winning a Butt Kickin’ Fairy Texas Cage Match! Synopsis During P.E. class, Tad and Chad are picking soccer teammates, and when only Chester and Timmy remain they choose Chester. Now somebody MUST pick him, but instead they choose a rock. Next, in science class, all the kids in fifth grade are paired except for Timmy and Trixie. Unfortunately for Timmy, before he can reach the love of his life, Mr. Crocker pairs up Trixie with a rock. Much to Timmy's dismay, Trixie seems to like the rock way more than she liked him. After being ignored so much and being upstaged by a rock, Timmy wishes to be the most wanted kid in the world. The next morning, Timmy's parents beg him to let them drive him to school, getting into an argument, but Timmy takes the bus as always, and every kid on the bus wants Timmy to sit with them. At school, Trixie wants Timmy badly, which excites Timmy, but all the girls want Timmy so badly that they chase him home. Timmy goes home covered in kiss marks, happy with all the attention he has been getting, but things aren't as good as they appear, as always. He becomes so popular that even the FBI wants him, putting him at the top of the FBI's Most Wanted List. To add onto the mess, all the fairies in Fairy World want him to be their godkid. The only way this can be settled is through a match in Texas: a Texas Cage Match. The way to win the prize is to avoid getting blasted in the butt with a magical boot created by other fairies. Timmy quickly uses an escape pod to get there. . During the match, Timmy uses his wish to distract all the fairies, allowing Wanda to defeat them. Timmy asks why they don't seem to want him, to which Wanda replies by saying that because they are already his fairies, they already have him. This distracts Wanda long enough for Jorgen to blast her hard in her butt. It is down to Jorgen and Cosmo, and Cosmo is an awful shot. Timmy distracts Jorgan as hard as he can, but the wish seems to have a weaker affect on Jorgan, due to his immense power. He is able to coerce Jorgan into granting a few wishes, and begs Cosmo to focus. Cosmo, after repeated failed shots, manages to hit Jorgan in his large butt not once, but four times, giving him the win. The fairies then start fighting over a rock wearing Timmy's pink hat while Timmy and his godparents head back to Timmy's house. Tired of being wanted, Timmy wishes that he were ignored, something he initially said and did not take seriously. Unfortunately, Cosmo took his words seriously and grants his wish, and Timmy ends up being ignored by everybody, including his fairies. Additional Information Cast *Tara Strong as Timmy Turner / Tad / Fairy #2 *Daran Norris as Cosmo / Dad / Jorgen Von Strangle *Susanne Blakeslee as Wanda / Mom *Grey DeLisle as Vicky / Chad *Gary LeRoi Gray as A.J. *Frankie Muniz as Chester McBadbat *Carlos Alazraqui as Denzel Crocker / Bus Driver / Swat Captain *Dionne Quan as Trixie Tang *Butch Hartman as CIA Guy / Fairy #1 External links *Most Wanted Wish clip at Nick.com * * *Most Wanted Wish transcript at Scribd de:Alle lieben Timmy Category:Episodes Category:Season 3